


The Fox Hunt

by Patchwork_Quilt



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Witcher AU, Witcher!Jaskier, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Yearning, original witcher school, pinning, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt
Summary: “Remember to be a sly and clever little fox, do not  be foolish. A foolish fox is a dead one.”But of course he never listens_____Dandelion is a witcher of a relatively new Witcher school: School of foxHe gets into trouble and romance  and danger and heartbreak, all the things an adventure brings
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Fox Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wow another Witcher Jaskier fic?! Uh yeah! Fox Dandelion is a baby bastard man! Please enjoy!!!!

_ Two Witchers hugged a younger witcher goodbye, warning him of the dangers of the world past their territory of the coast. Of the Wolves and Wild cats that lay beyond. And to pray that they had forgotten their existence so that their little pup would be as safe as a witcher could be.  _

_ “Remember to be a sly and clever little fox, do not be foolish. A foolish fox is a dead one.”  _

_ They warned him, not to mention their names. For misfortune would surely follow.  _

——

Dandelion smiles as he walks, Not a care in the world. It was late spring, summer would be here soon. Summer was warm and friendly to him, though, to be honest he loved all the seasons. There wasn’t a season he didn’t like. He traveled light, not having a horse to help him carry the load, he was afraid of horses, they’re just so big and their legs! They could trample him into witcher pulp! So a few seasons back he had paid a mage handsomely for a bag that could fit all of his gear and never feel heavier. Even though it felt light on his back, it was stuffed full. 

The same couldn’t be said for his coin pouch, it was light and painfully empty. He heard a rustling and a horse whinny not too far up the road from him. He lightened his footsteps to be quieter as he approached, he came up to a well made camp. A man with beautiful silver white hair pulled back in a half up half down style sat sharpening a silver sword with his back to the Fox. A second sword made of steel lays on the ground next to the man, And Dandelion realizes it's another witcher. 

Jakab told him not to get involved with other Witchers, they wouldn’t treat him kindly. But a fat sack of coin was just lying there, on a bed roll. Just out in the open! Who could blame him. Honestly anyone could just take it, and well Dandelion was anyone. 

He grins and takes a step leaning forward, and grabs the sack, but a tree branch falls behind him cutting off his exit. And the other Witcher’s head turns and spots Dandelion. 

Dandelion notices a wolf medallion around the man's neck. The Wolf witcher growls at the Fox and dandelion pulls himself up, still holding the coin he dashes. 

A thick arm wraps around his waist, and he’s pulled back with an “Oof!” 

“Now who are you, and what the fuck are you doing with my Coin?” 

"stealing from the rich and giving to the sober so they might get drunk?" Dandelion replies cheekily, the witcher holding him growled, and Dandelion shoved the bag of coin into the crotch of his own pants. 

A wild smile was on his face as the man behind him cursed and threw him down. 

Dandelion makes a chance to run but a heavy bag is dropped on the back of his knees, preventing him from getting up. 

“You don't move. Who are you, you’re A Witcher but I’ve never seen a medallion like that before, or that armor. What school do you belong to?”

“School of fuck you and I’m gonna fuck the rest of your “wolf pack”!” Dandelion says smuggly.

“I dunno they might enjoy that.” Geralt chuckled and swatted the back of Dandelion’s head, grabbing the base of his long brown ponytail, yanking back, making Dandelion yelp. 

“Tell the truth now, I would hate to have to hurt the truth out of you.” 

“Ow! OW! FUCK FINE!! JUST LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU BLUBBERING IMBECILE!” 

Geralt lets go of his hair, letting his head fall for a quick second but then his grip returns to the base of the ponytail. 

“Speak, little Screech owl.” 

“Dandelion, my name is Dandelion. I belong to the School of Fox.” 

“School of fox eh? Must be new...it’s rare for a new witcher school to pop up.” Tears welled in the edges of Dandelion’s eyes, Geralt noticed and released his grip on the hair. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you Fox, just give me my coin back.”

“No. It’s not fair, you get all this coin and a full belly! And I do the same work as you and I get no coin and an empty stomach.” 

Geralt sighed, “Promise you aren’t gonna Run? If you run I am going to hurt you to get my coin back” 

“I promise I won’t run.” 

“Good,” Geralt removes the bag, and dandelion sits up, a waterskin thrust into his hands.

“Drink. you look dehydrated, after you drink I want to talk.” Dandelion nods and takes a drink, the wolf was right, he was dehydrated. For the first time he got a good look at the man, and he is instantly enamored with him. He’s handsome, and gruff. Dandelion wants to run his finger tips against that rough looking stubble of a white beard. Much fuller and more handsome than his own scraggly beard. 

“What’s your name Wolf? Wait wait don’t tell me, white hair, school of wolf. You’re the White wolf, Geralt of Rivia.” 

“Hm, you’re correct Fox. Now can I have my Coin back?” 

“Answer is still no.” 

“Well I guess I’ll have to keep you around until you give it to me.” 

“I guess you will.” Dandelion grins, he would enjoy that very much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading please leave a comment and a kudos, I usually respond and I enjoy reading your feedback and comments!!!  
> Also find me on tumblr at Patchwork-Doublet


End file.
